Christmas Tea Session
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Max and Kate are spending time together over Christmas, holding their regular tea session together. After nearly losing her sweet, precious, kind-hearted friend earlier that year, it means a lot to the young photographer to have her there for the festive season, feeling a lot better than before... Christmas one-shot.


**Came up with this Life is Strange one-shot for Christmas. I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange.**

* * *

The dormitory room of Kate Marsh was very different to how it had been two months ago.

The curtains were drawn back, allowing the pure white snow that was converting the grounds of Blackwell Academy to be seen. The cloth which had covered up were mirror had been pulled away while the floor had been tidied until the place was as neat as the young girl often kept it.

That wasn't all that had changed about the room; a tall tree stood in the corner. It was covered in colourful baubles and twinkling lights while an angel stood at the very top. Kate had only just put the Christmas tree up moments ago - with the help of a certain person who was in her room with her.

"Thank you heaps for helping me put up my tree. I could never have done it without you, Super Max."

"Anytime, Kate." Max gazed up at the tree in wonder, having enjoyed assisting her good friend in putting it together and decorating it. "We did a great job on your tree. We make a swell team, you and me."

The two girls were sat together on Kate's bed, both wearing woolly Christmas jumpers. After working hard to put up the tree, they were now taking it easy by having their weekly tea session. They sipped away from their cups of flavoured hot drinks, as well as helped themselves to Christmas cakes and mince pies.

As she sat there, enjoying her beverages, Max gazed thoughtfully towards Kate.

It still shocked her to think that she had almost thrown herself off the school building. Had the brunette not gone up to the roof to talk her down, she wouldn't even be here for Christmas. Still as humble as ever over being the one to save her life, Max was grateful to have Kate there by her side. She had come very close to losing her and not having her around for Christmas.

"Max..."

Hearing Kate say her name in her ever soft voice, Max lowered her cup of tea and faced her.

"Yeah, Kate..."

"I just wanna say..." A warm smile spread across the blonde features. "Thank you..."

"Thanks?" Max repeated, blinking with confusion. "For what? I haven't done anything."

"Oh yes you have! Don't ever say that, Max Caulfield! You have done so much for me!"

Kate placed her own tea down so she could take Max's hand in hers. Her eyes locked with the young photographer's, shining with gratitude.

"You've been there for me when I thought I had no one. You comforted me when I've been hurt and depressed, showing me so much love and care..."

Kate paused, fidgeting a little nervously over what she was about to bring up. The memory of it still made her feel ashamed. Taking a deep breath, she continued quietly.

"...and you saved my life. I wouldn't be here right now if it hadn't been for you. My sisters would be spending this Christmas without me. I was this close to putting them through such a terrible thing forever - and you stopped me..."

Kate lowered her gaze. She was feeling guilty over what she had almost done to herself. Her younger sisters would have no doubt have been devastated if she had jumped off the school roof. She could not forgive herself for what she had nearly put them through.

Max stared softly towards Kate, not wanting her to feel bad over something she hadn't even gone ahead with. She placed a hand gently onto the blonde's shoulder, causing her to look up at her.

"Don't feel bad, Kate. You did nothing wrong. What happened on the rooftop is over now. It's more important that you are here."

"Only because of you..." A small smile managed to find its way onto Kate's face. "An angel sent to protect me..."

Max chuckled modestly and looked away. "I'm no angel..."

"Of course you are!" Kate gently turned Max's head with her hand to get her to face her. "You are the most wonderful friend I've ever had, Max. I'm so grateful to have someone like you in my life. I hope we will be friends forever..."

Deeply moved by how Kate had described her, Max's eyes shone as she smiled back at her.

"Of course we will, Kate. I promise. Friends forever."

With her heart overflowing with all the happiness she now has, Kate wrapped her arms around Max. She held the young photographer in a tight hug, her smile softening as she relished the feeling of her embracing her in return.

The two close friends remained locked together in silence for a lengthy moment. Then they finally pulled away - before Max's face lit up cheerfully.

"I think we need to savour this festive moment between us!"

Knowing exactly what Max meant to do, Kate nodded. "Oh, I agree!"

The photographer picked up what was sitting at her side - which happened to be her Polaroid camera. She was just about to hold it in front of them to take a selfie of them - when Kate suddenly spoke up.

"Oh! We'd better make ourselves look festive, too!"

Max lowered her camera, not knowing what Kate meant by what she said. She was just turning towards her to ask her - when the blonde suddenly put something on the brunette's head.

"One for you..."

Max blinked, placing her hands onto her head to feel what Kate had placed there. As she watched the other girl, she saw her putting on herself what she had placed on her, which brought a wide grin to the hipster's face.

"One for me..."

Kate smiled at Max, now wearing a bright red Christmas identical to the one she had put on her friend. She held up another one - which was very tiny in comparison to the ones they were wearing.

"And one for Alice!"

"Alice?!" Max cried, delighted at the thought of Kate's beloved pet rabbit joining them for the Christmas picture. "Right on!"

Kate went over to the cage in her room, taking out the small rabbit that was inside. She cradled it gently in her arms before returning to Max's side at the bed. She carefully placed the tiny Christmas hat onto the bunny's head - bringing out a sound of awe from Max over how adorable she thought it looked.

"Okay, Max!" Kate said brightly, holding Alice up. "We're ready for our festive picture!"

Max smiled and nodded. She held her camera up in front of her and her friend. She pointed it at the two of them, her finger positioned on the button.

"Ready?" Max called. "Say Merry Christmas!"

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS_!"

As soon as the girls spoke in unison, Max presses her finger down on the button. There was a flash from the camera, then it whirred as it printed out the picture.

Max took the photograph in her hand, holding it in front of her and the blonde. She watched as the image developed right before their eyes - causing her to beam at the sight of it. What she saw in her selfie meant a great deal to her.

There was Max Caulfield, enjoying the festive season with her special, precious friend. Sat with her, carrying her pet rabbit and wearing Christmas clothing with a bright smile on her face, was - at long last - a smiling, cheerful, happy Kate Marsh.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry if it wasn't good. ^^'**

**Merry Christmas! **


End file.
